The return of a forgotten smile
by Warriorofthewind123
Summary: This is a fanfic i created that supports sasunaru. this is my first real job and i've dedicated my soul to it. I cried while writing it! Sasuke is poisoned and naruto finds him in the local hospital. Here starts the love story between the two.


The return of a forgotten smile

Naruto wakes up in his bed covered in sweat. He dreamed of Sasuke again. He could see his black hair, his even darker eyes and his beautiful pale skin. He remembered the time when the both of them went on missions together. Sasuke ignored Naruto but he was happy just to see him by his side. He always loved Sasuke, he wanted to hold him in his arms, his crush for Sakura was nothing but an illusion he created to himself to hide from reality. But after Sasuke's disappearance he accepted the fact that he loved Sasuke, he would do anything to have him back. If he had told him what he felt a long time ago maybe none of this would have happened. They would have been sleeping in the same bed, cuddling into each other, they would have been…happy…

_No, I need to stop thinking about this! Thinking about him won't bring him back! I need to get up, ready for another day, and continue my search for Sasuke. Only with this attitude I'll truly find him and then, I'll tell him what I feel for him. Yes! That's the spirit! I won't let a dream defeat me! I'll always be ready for action! I'll definitely save Sasuke!_

After that, he got up, dressed, to a sip of milk and a bite of a sandwich and run through the streets heading to the Hokage mansion to look for more information.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was just taking a stroll in a forest nearby when he suddenly heard a weird noise. So he stood still to hear. It came from the bush next to his right. He silently approached that green structure and with a fast move spread apart the bush and then he saw a dirty little thief. Covered in black robes he tried to escape but Sasuke was too fast and with one swing he hewed him with his sharp blade. In that moment more of them came out from the trees surrounding him. They were clearly professionals but they were no match for him. With fast swings he mutilated them one by one. They tried to throw shuriken by it was useless, he could dodge them all. After he killed them all he took a deep breath and then he felt a weird pain on his neck. There was a small sharpen needle stick in it. He then looked at the tree behind him and there he saw the last member of the team. Without remorse or hesitation he killed him with a blow. After that he started to feel weird. He took the little needle from his neck and he realized it was covered in liquid mercury.

_Mercury! That bastard poisoned me with mercury! This is bad! If I don't go back right now I won't be able to move and I will suffer a slow and painful death. I need to…go…back…I have to hold on… I can't die like this!_

But it was too late, the poison quickly spread to the rest of his body. He legs were getting heavier. His eyes were closing, his hands were shaking, he couldn't even say a word or scream for help.

_There is nothing I can do. It is already decided. Now I just have to accept my fate. I only wish I could see Naruto's face once more. His blonde hair, his blue and gorgeous eyes and his white smile warmed my days. If I could go back to those days, I would embrace him and never let him go! I would smile with him in the happy moments; I could cry with him in the sad moments, I could warm him in my arms in the coldest nights we could go to take a stroll together in the forest in a beautiful summer day…Ah! If I could see him one last time and tell him what I feel I could die in peace. But well, I guess the world is like this. It isn't fair to anyone._

These were his last thoughts. After these he closed his eyes and left a smile on his face, the first he have had in many years, the days when he was with his loved one were the best of his life.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the place in which Sasuke was lying down. It was an old man, a merchant walking down the path. He down saw Sasuke's laying body on the ground. _That's the criminal everybody's in Konoha looking for! If I take him there maybe I'll get a nice reward!_ After convincing himself he took the young man in his shoulders heading to Konoha.

Naruto was now eating dinner in his house. He was very depressed. After that dream he though in that day he would find some useful information about Sasuke, but nothing. Not even a single clue.

He was ready to go to sleep when he heard a very violent knock on the door. So he opened it and saw Sakura with sweat running through her body, it looked like she run as fast as she could to tell him something.

-Sakura! What is it, Sakura?! Are you okay?!

- Naruto…ah…ah… I…need…you to come with me…ah…now!

-Why?

- I'll explain it to you later now come with me!

- But I'm already on my pajamas; can't you show it to me tomorrow?

-No! You need to come now!

-Okay, let me just change.

-There's no time!

She then grabbed him from his collar and dragged him all the way to the Hokage mansion. When they arrived they headed to the Hokage office. Inside, Tsunade was sitting on her chair and when she saw Naruto she exclaimed:

-Naruto! You're finally here!

-Do you need something from me?

-A miracle happened!

-What happened?

-Follow me, I'll show you.

-Can't you just tell me now?

-NO! You need to see it by your own eyes!

Then, like Sakura, she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him headed to the hospital. After they were in they went to the room 265. _What's in a hospital room that's so important I wonder? _Then Tsunade opened the door. There he saw, a beautiful black hair, an expressionless face, pale lips… It was Sasuke!

Naruto's eyes were covered in tears. His loved one… was now in front of him, waiting for him. Without thinking, he ran into Sasuke's laying body, and embraced, touched his face, felt his smooth skin, it was too real to be a dream. After realizing he didn't even open his eyes, he screamed for him to open his eyes, to make a single sound, to do something, but nothing happened. That's when he saw in his neck, a small hole with the veins surrounding it in a bluish tone.

-What happened to him?!

-It looks like he was poisoned with mercury.

-What does it cause?

-Poisoning by mercury causes Peripheral neuropathy.

-What is that?

-It is the destruction of the nerves.

-Is it dangerous?

-Yes, when he was found he was already at the gates of death.

Naruto become tense, he was covered in sweat, he feared he would lose his beloved one another time but that time forever.

-I…is…he going t…t…to be alright?

-Don't worry he's already treated, now there's only a little infection but he'll be alright.

-Phew!

-But I want to ask you something.

-What is it now?

-I want to take Sasuke to your house and take care of him?

-W…w…what?!

-It looks like there was a plague in the village of the sand and their hospitals are full and they're sending more patients to our hospital and we need to have as many rooms as we can, so because Sasuke is practically healed we want you to take care of him.

-Oh, alright then, I'll do it.

-Great!

-I just want to ask you something.

-What is it?

-Why did you do this?

-Did what?

-Isn't Sasuke a wanted criminal?

-There are things more important than money or laws.

- Thank you for this, I'm very grateful to you.

- It's only my repayment to you for saving the village.

After that the arrangements were done and Sasuke was transferred to Naruto's house.

Sasuke was laying on Naruto's bed. The more Naruto looked at him the more scared he felt._ What if they were wrong? What if he's still at the gates of death? What if he never wakes up?! No! I need to stop thinking about this! I'm sure he'll be alright! I'll just take a bath to clear my mind._

After Naruto entered the shower, Sasuke started to open his eyes.

_Where am I? What is this place? It looks like a house but whom? The only thing I remember is falling because of the poison and started to think about Naruto. Wait! How the hell did I survive?! If doesn't matter, I'll just get up and get out of here._

When he stood he saw he didn't have any clothes, only one of those hospital cloaks.

_Where the hell are my robes?! Doesn't matter! I'll just take these off and get out here._

With one move he took the hospital cloak. You could see his well shaped body. A well formed chest, pink and hard nipples and his big sized penis surrounded by dark pubic hair. He was ready to get off that house when he heard the sound of water moving gently in some kind of a recipient. The sound came from a division, closed by a wooden door. He then opened the door and there he saw: Naruto sitting in a big bathtub made of wood. He saw his wet naked body, his white and shiny flesh, his wet nipples and his penis floating underwater surrounded also by a bit of blonde pubic hair. Before he could rationalize, he jumped into the bathtub at the top of Naruto and gave him a passionate French kiss. When Naruto realized what was going on he just shed a tear, not a sadness tear, but a happiness one, and then both of their tongues played with each other. Then Sasuke started to go down. He kissed his bare neck, then Naruto's white chest, after he licked his hard and wet nipples moaning with pleasure. After that, Sasuke started to suck his now hard, red headed penis, while putting his two fingers inside Naruto's ass.

-Sasuke… put it inside me… let feel you inside me… let us become…one!

And then he took off his fingers he penetrated Naruto with his huge penis continuously while sucking Naruto's penis.

-Sasuke, I'm coming!

-Me too! - He said while still licking Naruto's penis and grabbing Naruto's hot and soft testicles.

At the same time both of them came. Naruto's sperm was the best thing Sasuke ever tasted, it was hot and stiff, he wouldn't mind, in fact, he would love to drink it every day. After he came he took his penis of Naruto's ass. In that moment Naruto started to suck Sasuke's penis, he wanted to taste his sperm too.

_Wow! This is the better thing I have ever tasted! I love Sasuke's sperm! If I had to choose between his sperm and ramen I would absolutely choose the first one!_

After the sex both of them dried their bodies and they even dressed up, the both of them just laid on the bed, cuddling into each other's arms feeling their warm bodies. They're were finally together, they were finally…happy…

**If you want this series to continue please say so in the reviews.**

**Thank you for your attention.**


End file.
